This invention relates to the field of securing surgical tubing, especially Laprosocopy tubing, in a sterile field during surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,082 to Erskine, for a suture tab, discloses a foldable plastic tab having a fold line or a hinge, and lined with a double-backed adhesive tape. This item is designed to be sutured rather than adhered to a drape or to the skin, for clamping a catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,903 to Mathew discloses a tube fixing device for interoral use which comprises a folding plastic clip having a snap over latch, but having fixed diameter, semi-circular recesses for gripping a tube. The item uses a cord, passing between the teeth, to hold the clamp into place. The cord is described as being akin to dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,647 to Gordon discloses a catheter stabilizer. Again, this discloses a plastic unit having a hinged side and a snap over lid, with rigid apertures within the catheter unit for holding a particular size of catheter. This patent does disclose the use of an adhesive base to fasten to the skin of the patient. Also please note that in FIGS. 6 and 7 a differing form or structure of the device is shown, still having a rigid tube opening but a different form of snap over tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,716 to McGuire discloses a catheter fastening device including an adhesive backing and using Velcro to close the tab over. Note that again, a physical opening is provided for the catheter. This patent differs in also requiring and specifying the opening for the second tube of a Foley catheter. Compare this to the article of No. 13 in the Erskine patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,590 to Kalt shows a catheter and IV tube holder which comprises a base which is described as being made of, among other things, an expandable foam. The bottom of the base is coated with an allergenic adhesive for adhering to the skin of the patient. A hook and loop fastener material is fastened to the upper side of the base. In turn, a second flexible sheet or flap is provided with a mating hook and loop fastener for clamping of the IV tube between the two sections held together by the hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,976 to Ferguson discloses a catheter support. The base of the catheter support carries an adhesive compatible for human skin and has a permanently affixed adjoining flap coated with a fastening material which when folded over locks to the tube. FIG. 4 shows the use of a foam material to comprise the base of this clamp, however, the foam is covered with a thin water impermeable shield on the side facing towards the catheter tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,995 to Levine discloses a fixed catheter clamp having an adhesive base with a screw mechanism rising therefrom and a foldable plastic clamp again having a rigid opening which may be screwed into position. The advantage claimed is that the adjustment of the knot may serve to crimp the catheter tubing to shut off fluid flow.
Only the patents to Erskine, Kalt and Ferguson disclose the use of foam and none of these patents disclose the use of foam pads alone as a frictional gripping, non-crimping clamp for varying sizes of tubing.